


Angels Don't sing, Unless Someone They Love Asks Them To

by Menthol_Drops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menthol_Drops/pseuds/Menthol_Drops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s driving down a highway with nothing but his thoughts and the classic rock that always blares from his Baby’s speakers. He begins to wonder if Cas would ever sing with him, it’s been a long day and an even longer silence from the Angel. He also wonders if it’ll ever be possible for him to confess to Cas everything he feels.</p><p>Set in the interim of Free to be you and me (s5e3), and The End (s5e4).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't sing, Unless Someone They Love Asks Them To

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Houses of the Holy (s2e13) when I see the guy on TELEVANGELIST, the religious network the first person affected switched to before the “Angel” appeared to her, and the preacher was saying “can’t you hear those angels singing?” and my first thought was “But angels don’t sing” and so that’s what inspired this.  
> Forgive me, it was 1am when I wrote this (also my first published fanfic), and so any OOC and other errors are all mine given I do not yet have a beta. Enjoy!

_“Pump that gas, dig that hole in the ground, Saturday night woke everybody in town”_ Dean sang along Tesla’s Children’s Heritage as he sped down I-something or other, in the middle of literal nowhere. All you could see for miles in either direction was farmland. Not even houses, just fields upon fields of corn.

 _Probably in Utah by now_ , he thinks. It had been one hell of a long day, with only one stop for food so far and with nowhere to stop yet or any sign as to there being an actual town nearby either he was starting to get tired, but he pushed on as the tape ended and he switched it out for Black Sabbath.

* * *

 

It had been another six hours before any sign of civilization that wasn’t a cow or a field of corn began to show up along the road. First as decently paved streets then as houses and finally as what seemed to be the main street of whatever bumfuck town he’s landed in this time and as Dean walked into the diner named “Henry’s Coffee” he was humming the last song playing in the Impala.

Sitting down, ordering a bacon cheeseburger (don’t forget those extra onions, sweetheart), asking for coffee, then pie (no pecan, story of my life, I’ll take the apple). It was a cycle so ingrained in Dean’s life he barely even felt it pass by until his food arrived. Then there was filling up Baby’s tank, grabbing snacks for the rest of the road to Kansas City, wondering if it’d be worth it driving 16 more hours straight just to get there or if sleeping in a bed would be better for the night and then setting off with his tank full so he wouldn’t have a risk of crashing. _I’ll get the bed when I get there, the faster I do it, the better_ , he thought as he left the little nameless town in the rearview mirror and returned to the highway.

* * *

 

Halfway through the drive to Kansas City Dean began to wonder, because wondering was only natural given the facts, if there was a slimmer of a chance of him ever getting the guts to tell Castiel what he had realized was far more than a feeling of deep friendship for the angel during the events leading up to, and following capturing Raphael.

He was scared, of course, he’d never truly been in love with a guy, any and all one-night stands, as far and as few in between as they were with men, would only ever be just that, and Cas wasn’t just a guy, he was a friggin’ angel to top it all off, and truth be told, he was afraid of Sammy finding out and shunning him, their dad’s constantly preached beliefs were much help to add to the fear of coming out and being cast out all at once, even though the old man had died they hung in the back of his mind making him fear saying anything.

“Ah, screw it”, he said aloud as he once again changed the tapes, this time to Metallica and began wondering how to tell Castiel about the things on his mind.

Another 45 minutes passed before Dean realized he should just do it, he wouldn’t lose anything given that he could ask Cas to make him forget telling him to ease away any awkwardness that would definitely ensue a rejection by someone you had to see often, and Sam wasn’t around at the time so that was not going to be a problem for now.

He took out his cell and dialed Cas, _ring… maybe I shouldn’t… ring… what if he says no… ring… what if he says yes… ri-_ “Hello, Dean, what is it” came Castiel’s usual greeting. “Uhm, hi Cas, I was wondering if you could pop by for a second, I’m driving right now up I-80” replied Dean in a slightly nervous tone. “Alright, just give me your exact location”. Dean pulled over and saw a sign saying “ _Now entering Kearny, Nebraska”,_ and after relaying the information to Cas he steeled himself to make the reveal.

 _Whoosh,_ the signature flap of Angel’s wings made Dean realize Cas had arrived and he was out of time to think about how he would do this.

“Hey Cas” came the shaky greeting from Dean.

“Hello, Dean, what did you need?” asked Cas.

“Um…” _crap what am I gonna say how will I do this? Shit shit shit um maybe a joke or some- “_ If I asked you to, would you sing with me?” _What the fuck? How the hell is that a declaration of liking someone?_

“I don’t think I understand the question” came Cas’ reply.

 _I fucked up_ “I mean, if I asked you to sing along with me to a song, would you?” Dean asked in a nerve-shaken voice.

“Well, I have never had the chance to sing, Heaven does not pride itself in musical work as much as it does in warfare, so I think I would enjoy trying it out, yes” replied Cas, who was growing more and more confused as to why Dean was so nervous about asking him to sing.

“And, if I were to, say, ask you to stay and sing with me forever, would you say yes?” _There, maybe he’ll get it maybe he won’t, who the fuck knows, but I did it._

“Well, I’d have to say that I don’t know, because you see, Angels don’t really sing, Dean” Cas said beginning to realize where this was going, he’d been hoping for it to happen since he raised Dean from Hell.

 See, Cas had not only rebuilt Dean’s body, he had cleansed his soul from the taint Hell had left on it, and during the process he found himself falling in love with Dean, and having touched his soul in such a way only strengthened the feelings he couldn’t even recognize lest he sought Falling.

 Now, though, Cas had already fallen, and while he was nowhere near human yet, slowly but surely, he was getting there, and that meant being able to not only recognize the feelings he had for Dean, but embracing them and hopefully, expressing them.

“Cas, what do you mean, Angels don’t really sing?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, Angels do, and can, sing, quite beautifully actually, Lucifer was the best, his voice could calm even the biggest storms in the ocean, and though I was barely a fledgling when he fell, it would be impossible for me to forget his voice. Angels don’t sing, not unless someone they love asks them to, because an Angel’s singing is thought of not only as praise and worship amongst the Host, but as recognition of affection as well.” Nerves he was feeling began to show in his voice as Castiel finished the sentence.

Dean’s eyes widened at the realization and he said “Well, I guess that’s kinda what I’m trying to say here… Cas, man, I-I really like you. Those couple of days spent hunting down Raphael made me realize it, and I’m wondering if you- if you feel the same.” _Well, here goes nothing._

“Dean, I’ve felt the same way since I raised you from Hell, rebuilding your body and cleansing your soul, I started developing feelings and stubborn as I was to face them in fear of falling, those feelings are what led me to help you back in the waiting room with Zachariah.” Said Cas, not being able to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Well, damn Cas” _YES, HE FEELS THE SAME_!!! Dean’s heart was dancing a samba as he made his next move.

“So I guess this means I can ask you on a date soon, maybe even ask you to stay with me more”

“Yes”

Dean’s mind was now telling him to make those beautiful blue eyes turn to him and just fucking kiss him you idiot, you don’t have to be scared! He stretched out his arm to gently nudge Cas to face him, those sky-blue eyes on his bottle green ones, he gently pulled Cas close and pressed their lips together in a tentative motion that asked a question and for permission all at once. Cas tensed for a fraction of a second before melting into the kiss and answering.

They pulled apart only because Dean was still human and needed air. They remained there in each other’s arms for a bit until Cas said “Dean I hate to part with you now more than ever but there are problems needing my attention elsewhere, demons are running rampant in Idaho, and are causing a lot of problems”

“It’s alright Cas, I need to get to Kansas City anyways” replied Dean.

“I will call if I find or need anything”

“Okay, take care of yourself, Cas”

“I will, goodbye Dean”

As soon as the flap of wings signaled Cas’ departure Dean realized the tape he’d put in had ended, so he switched it out for Ozzy Osbourne and resumed driving. Two-lane blacktop and classic rock, it wasn’t four walls and a bed, but it was as good as home on days like this, when the world stopped and good things happened, even though it was still ending, the little victories are what matter the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Constructive Criticism? Saw a spelling error? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment!


End file.
